Screw presses are well known. Conventional screw presses typically have a single configuration adapted for a specific separation process without being adaptable to other kinds.
Modular screw presses have also been developed. Such modular screw presses generally comprises separate sections adapted to be assembled to one another. While known modular screw presses provide for wider ranges of applicability, the reconfiguration thereof typically requires complete removal of the screw press from the process line and, then, disassembly of the screw press. This requires the complete shutdown of the process line and, thus, results in significant downtime.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a new modular screw press which can be easily assembled and disassembled while insuring the integrity of the screw press.